Hitherto, winches for yachts in general have relied on latching engagement established through a pawl and latch type system associated with a gear train, the components being packed in suitable lubricant for protection against corrosion. However, salt water has the potential for causing electrolytic, abrasive and corrosive effects on the winch components thereby resulting in the necessity for relatively frequent servicing, cleaning and lubricating and malfunctioning of winches is a common problem. It is considered there has been a long standing need for improved winches which can offer higher reliability and are capable of manufacture at relatively low cost.